What Colin Wants
by ToxicRainfall
Summary: "Colin knew that in the scheme of things, his death wasn't that important, really."


**What Colin Wants**

**A/N:** For Just A Random Hufflepuff's '_A Game of Thrones: A Quote Challenge'._ My quote was _"Earth and water, soil and stone, oaks and elms and willows, they were here before us all and will still remain when we are gone."_ Enjoy!

* * *

Colin felt oddly melancholy as he lay dying.

A million pointless, but strangely meaningful thoughts poured in and out of his mind in an endless stream, and he tried to find the ones that were most important.

There were the obvious ones, of course, like thoughts of his mum and dad, and his brother, Dennis. But he knew there should be other things too. He wasn't sure why it mattered, really. He was about to die, and he knew that with a painless clarity. The slicing curse, which at first had hurt like hell, now seemed oddly numbing, and as the blood flowed and his life fled, Colin felt at peace.

He was a hero, of a sort. At least, that's what he hoped little Dennis would remember of him. He was only sixteen, and had fought in a war. He was now dying, but it was a good, brave death.

Colin knew that in the scheme of things, his death wasn't that important, really. After all, earth and water, soil and stone, oaks and elms and willows; they were there before everyone and will still remain once everyone's gone. He was only a small speck in an endless existence that extended beyond this little war. He was dying yes, but it didn't matter, because life would carry on. The _world_ would carry on.

He wasn't sure if he was scared or not. He didn't think he was. It was a thought that had scared him before, but now he could see how insignificant he really was, and that made him more peaceful than he ever could have thought it would.

It seemed a shame, though, that with this war, there would be those remembered more than others, and with more reverence. He knew that if Harry lived, he would be considered a hero for all of time. But Colin? He would just be a name in a list of casualties, and no-one would remember the part he played.

But he didn't need that, not really. There was only one person he wanted to remember him. Well, three, technically, but one more than the others. And that was Dennis. He hoped that Dennis would fight and be brave and not be sad. He hoped he would be proud of his big brother, and not worry for him. Colin just wanted him to be able to tell his children about their brave uncle Colin, and show them his name in a list and they will know exactly what he did.

He didn't need the world, just one person. That's all that mattered.

Colin wished he could say goodbye, but knew in that moment that a dying soul could not ask for anything more than mercy, and he felt like he already had that. This death should be painful, and tragic and awful, but it was calm and perfect.

In his melancholia, Colin watched the stars so high above. The battle around him seemed so unimportant now, and though he could see flashes of green and red, he felt no worry or care. He knew that Harry would win, and he had believed him enough to give his life for the cause. His death wasn't in vain, he knew that. It was a shame though, he supposed. There were lots of things he knew he would never be able to do. He had wanted to be a dad one day, but that would never happen. He wanted to be a photographer for the Daily Prophet, but that would never happen either.

But he was happy to give these things up if it meant giving those things to other people. Someone had to die, he knew that, and he was glad it was him and not anyone else.

He just hoped that with his death, and the death of countless others on his side, You-Know-Who -no, Lord _Voldemort_- would be defeated, and he would give other wizards and witches a chance to live in a safe, precious world.

But it was Dennis he cared about most. He just wanted _him_ to have a good life.

He knew the end was near now, and with a sudden, horrible crash all his pain and suffering rushed through him again. His back arched violently, and he groaned. He could feel the grass between his clenched fists and mud clung to his nails. Spells whizzed above him, and loud voices screamed with pain and with victory.

But it didn't matter to Colin. The stars seemed to be falling with an odd searing grace, and his eyes burned with tears and anguish.

He _was _scared.

It was clear to him.

But death was quick and granted him its final mercy.

He was gone.

**_oOo_**

Nineteen years had passed since the victory of Harry Potter and the side of 'light'.

It was now October 15th 2017, and Dennis Creevey was late. He checked his watch quickly, before rushing towards the floo network in the Ministry, where he worked. There was a queue for the one he needed to use, but it was a good sign. It meant that he hadn't missed his opening.

In front of him stood a young man with an unruly shade of hair. The man turned and grinned at Dennis, and he smiled back in recognition.

"Teddy Lupin! I see you got your internship then?" he asked, brightly.

"Sure did, Mr Creevey." He gestured to the queue in front of him. "Looks like a good turnout this year."

"Yes." Dennis smiled widely.

They chatted trivially for a few moments, before it was Teddy's turn to go.

"See you on the other side!"

He disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Dennis took a deep breath and stepped into the grate. He took a handful of floo powder, said "Hogwarts!", and disappeared.

He found himself in the fireplace in the headmaster's office, where a small crowd was waiting. A grey-haired Professor McGonagall stepped forward and shook his hand warmly.

"Mr Creevey, it's good to see that you've finally arrived."

Dennis grinned sheepishly, feeling every bit the scolded school child he had been years before.

"Sorry Professor!"

She smiled and led him to the front of the crowd, where they then proceeded to exit the office. The group made their way downstairs and soon enough were in the Entrance Hall. The students of Hogwarts were gathered in the Great Hall, and were filing out in front of the group of adults.

There was a sudden cry of "Dad!" and Dennis soon had two young boys barrel themselves into their father. He chuckled and leaned down, hugging them both tight.

"Hello, boys!" He was glad to see them so happy and growing up well.

His eldest flung his old, inherited camera into Dennis' face and said, "Look dad, look at the new lens Harry bought me!"

"Wow, that's great Colin!" He turned to his youngest son. "That was very kind of you, Harry."

Harry and Colin both grinned, looking to Dennis like a younger version of himself and his late brother. Dennis had given Colin his brother's old camera the moment he was old enough, and like his namesake, he was soon a photographing prodigy. Harry was shyer than Colin, but was in awe of his brother. He followed him around like a lost puppy, much like how Dennis had been with his own Colin.

His sons were his pride and joy, and were named for two of his own heroes.

With that thought it mind, he gestured for his sons to follow him as the group followed the students outside. They made a short trek to the large memorial site set up in the grounds. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Teddy Lupin walk up to two matching memorials of his parents. Dennis himself was headed towards one of the three largest monuments in the site. As had been his custom for nineteen years, Dennis pulled out a tattered moving photograph of himself and his brother, and placed it at the base of the stone. He turned then, and faced a large a congregation of students and adults alike. A woman stepped up in front of one of the other three large monuments, and a frail old couple in front of the other.

Professor McGonagall stepped to the front.

"Students, parents and professors alike, I welcome you here on Young Heroes Day at Hogwarts!"

The group cheered.

"As you all know, nineteen years ago, a brave young wizard named Harry Potter fought for us all, and won against the most evil wizard of all British history. But Harry wasn't the only hero that day, on May 2nd 1998."

The crowd all turned to stare at Harry Potter himself, who modestly smiled and turned a deep shade of red, as he did every year. He was standing with his two sons.

Professor McGonagall continued. "There were many other heroes on that day too. Adults and students who gave up their lives to protect their friends and loved ones. But though many of-age wizards died that day, there were three very brave students who died to save their world, despite being underage. They were young, but they were strong and their sacrifices helped the war to be won. On this day, October 15th, we celebrate those three brave young souls. They were a Miss Evelline Shanks, a Mr Robert Kann, and a Mr Colin Creevey!"

At the sound of each name, a large round of applause was given.

With a gesture from Professor McGonagall, the crowd grew silent, and they gave their respect. In those few moments, Dennis reflected on his thoughts.

He was so proud of his brother, more than anyone in the world. He made sure to tell his sons about Colin every time he saw them, and they idolised their lost uncle. Little Colin and Harry wanted to be just like their uncle, and ate up stories about him and his bravery.

And Dennis wanted to make sure no-one ever forgot his brother's sacrifice. He should be rememebered for all of time

And he was.

**_oOo_**

Young Heroes Day was a Wizarding tradition for hundreds of years to come, and even when Dennis, and his children, and his children's children and so on, had grown and passed, the sacrifice Colin Creevey made was remembered by young wizards and witches for centuries. He was an inspiration to many, and a hero to most.

But one person idolised him more than any other.

And that's all Colin ever wanted.


End file.
